


【crnm】十八岁

by Kaiyou_kun



Series: 十八岁 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Characters are portrayed as human, Killer全程被迫害, M/M, 年下年下年下年下, 打工高中生Cross×酒吧老板Nightmare, 拟人化, 谁让他亲妈喜欢crnm呢
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou_kun/pseuds/Kaiyou_kun
Summary: “前辈，今天是我17岁最后一天，还有1分16秒就要过去了。”
Relationships: Cross/Nightmare, Sans/Sans (Undertale), crnm
Series: 十八岁 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828573
Kudos: 25





	【crnm】十八岁

1.  
Cross，十七岁零十个月，人海茫茫中一个平凡的高三学生，最近穷的吃土。  
这一切都要从他的魔鬼老爹说起。

Cross说起来其实是偶像剧男主剧本。从小父母离异，和两个双胞胎弟弟之一Chara被分给父亲，另一个弟弟Frisk则被分给母亲。XGaster才懒得看孩子，把俩小孩扔家里自生自灭，自己一身轻松地去国外当高管，唯一需要干的事情就是定期往家里打钱。老妈带着Frisk找到了玩音乐的新男友开启快乐新生活，闲下来才和Cross用西班牙语聊天打屁，最常问的问题是Cross有女朋友了没有。有弟有房，父母双忙——这是多么美好的人生，老爹在国外，老妈在恋爱，像Cross这样皮相不错的纨绔富二代，就应该和狐朋狗友一起在酒吧里搂着辣妹笑骂人生百态——但Cross没有。不是说他有多严谨自律，只是他对这种东西不感兴趣。而且上了高中之后他老爹反而对他开启了经济管制，虽然每月打来的是他和Chara吃不完的小巨款，但账户上的钱只要有一分被氪进steam，他几千公里外的魔鬼老爹就能立刻得知高三生Cross依然在沉迷游戏。Cross没兴趣也没胆挑战XGaster的底线，做人安安稳稳活着不好吗。  
于是他只能从伙食费里零零碎碎地抠出小钱来转进自己的秘密小金库账户——网络反侦察手法保证账户没被XGaster发现，感谢他立志当酷炫黑客的初二老弟——然后再细水长流地喂进他的游戏账号。  
为此他经常穷到跑去楼下Epic家蹭饭，毕竟伙食费涨成天文数字也是会被越洋电话问候的。邻居Epic快奔四了，还是单身独居的大叔一个，年龄差不多够给Cross当爹，Cross偏偏就和他关系好到称兄道弟，他和Chara小时候没人管有幸没饿死也基本仰仗这个没个正行的邋遢老男人关照。Epic能和他住一个小区当他邻居，收入也不会太少，但是三天两头就会和手拿最新款智能机的吃不起饭富二代一起打游戏嗦泡面，惬意的不得了。不家里蹲就去吃公家饭的实验室搞科研，经常泡实验室三天两头不回家。Cross来找Epic蹭饭的时候，Epic脸上还挂着半张脸大的黑眼圈，胡茬稀稀拉拉地在下巴上冒头，给火急火燎的高中生打开门，自己倚在门框上看着Cross熟门熟路地摸进厨房。Epic也不恼，只是叹气：“Bruh，咱俩兄弟情谊情比金坚，所以你要知道我不是嫌弃你，只是你这样下去真不是办法的。万一我不在家怎么办？”  
Cross撕开泡面包装，在灶上架锅烧水，煤气炉点燃时咔哧一声：“我知道，dude，我也不想这样。但你知道我之前打工那家快餐店搬走了，我没办法只能再抠伙食费，不然氪不动了。抹布在哪？”  
“水槽旁边，bruh。”Epic思索了一会儿，忽然问道：“你是不是再过两个月就18岁生日了，bruh？”  
“是啊。怎么，已经迫不及待要把你珍藏的黄油分享给我了吗dude？”  
“Heh，去你的，bruh。”Epic笑了，“我只是在想，我有个关于新打工地点的好建议，和你之前干的快餐店跑堂也有点像，不过……”  
“不过什么？”Cross咬着料包回过头来，看见Epic姿势风骚地靠在厨房门口，冲他抛个雷人媚眼，食指和中指中间夹着一张看上去很不妙的申必黑色小卡片。  
“需要让你先登dua郎哦bruh~”  
“……哈？”

2.  
Cross差点以为Epic是要他去卖身，结果是人家常去的酒吧在招侍应生。周末他循着Epic给他的地址走到酒吧门口，抬头看见木质的门牌上低调地写着Gang's，店门上着锁，门上挂着牌子，写着营业时间19:00—00:00。这栋建筑很方便地位于他放学回家的路上，拐进小巷子里就是酒吧正门，他想起Epic对他说过，老板的办公室和居住的公寓都在酒吧楼上，就绕着楼走了半圈找到后门爬了上去。  
二楼的办公室不难找，他很快就找到了Epic说的那位老板。酒吧老板Nightmare人如其名，从头到脚的打扮都是一身黑，黑色高领毛衣、卫衣外套和长裤，短发的刘海乱糟糟地垂下来盖住一边眼睛，露出来的左眼是少见的绿松石色，长相不差却一脸阴冷的表情，确实像什么人梦魇的化身。不过这位梦魇先生个子确实小了点，Cross虽然在学校里算是挺有人气的偏高海拔，但Nightmare实打实地比他矮了一个头，目测也就在170cm左右徘徊。

对方的手心比他的要凉一些，简单握手的时候Cross有点晃神，随即又赶紧自己不要光盯着人家看。  
……不过这位老板看不出年龄的脸是有一点好看。  
“Cross是吗？”Nightmare略微抬眼看他，似乎对于仰视一个来应聘兼职的高中生有点不情不愿，“我是Nightmare。”

对于Cross的到访Epic应该作为介绍人给Nightmare打过招呼，但Cross注意到他并没有提到Epic的名字。后面的谈话说是面试，其实也没多正式，Nightmare充其量把他上上下下打量了一遍，随意聊了几句。他们都不是话多的人，Cross提到自己之前在快餐店打过工时Nightmare就一副差不多可以过了的表情。其他条件也基本没大问题，Nightmare表示他今晚可以先来工作试试。  
临走时他们交换联系方式，Nightmare随口问道：“你说你是高中生课余打工，别的我不管，你成年了吧？”  
“当然。”  
还差两个月当然可以忽略不计。Cross撒谎时眼睛都没眨一下，对方估计也就随便问问，耸耸肩表示知道了。  
“晚上七点开门，提前一个小时先来准备一下。”  
“我知道了，Nightmare……呃，”Cross犹豫了一下，“……先生。”  
Nightmare的动作顿了一下，表情终于有了点松动——好像是尴尬的，冲Cross摆摆手：“不，用不着这么叫我。”  
Cross以为自己踩了雷，没再尝试下去，赶紧默默溜出房间。他有点郁闷，一路边往回走边给Epic发消息：「我怎么感觉这面试这么水，真的靠谱吗dude」  
Epic那边的回复很快，估计是补觉刚醒：「bruh，你有工作经验是一方面，但你知道酒吧招侍应生最重要的一点是什么吗」  
「什么」  
「颜值，bruh~」  
Cross被他逗笑了：「所以呢，你这样恭维我我也不会少吃你一顿泡面的dude」  
「我经常去Gang's，和Nightmare也算能说的上话，提前和他吹过你长的好看了，看来我信任度保住了哈哈」  
「说起Nightmare，我到底应该怎么称呼他？他好像不喜欢别人叫他先生」  
「bruh，先生这个词对一个酒吧老板来说太正式了，Nightmare又没有什么特殊爱好，用不着的」  
「好吧，我知道了」

3.  
“所以这就是你当着我们的面喊他'senpai'的原因？！果然高中生风味，牛逼啊我操哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”黑眼眶的酒保趴在吧台桌面上笑的直不起腰来，一拳锤到Cross肩膀上，“我天，我已经有好久没有看到boss的脸黑成那样了。你——什么来着？哈哈哈、小伙子，你可真是个勇士。”  
“Cross……”Cross一脸想死的表情仰着脑袋，有气无力地翻了个白眼，没心思计较自己平白无故挨了一下的事儿。  
上班的第一天，他在一分钟前刚刚对着新老板叫了一句“前辈”，让Nightmare带着五味杂陈的表情躲回了他在二楼的办公室，于是Cross这会儿正心甘情愿地接受着新同事的嘲笑。  
他说不上来为什么，只是Nightmare那张脸看上去很年轻，个子又小小的，皱着眉头摆出架子的时候比起老板更像个学长。  
“喂，你知道Nightmare多大了吗。”调酒师Killer摇了摇他的肩膀，“他今年三十岁了，老大叔一个欸。”  
“得了吧，我认识更老的大叔，还能在圣诞节的时候约到美女coser出去约会呢……”  
Cross不太介意这些肢体接触，倒是面前被Nightmare指使充当临时化妆师的兜帽男毫不避讳地冲着Killer比了个中指，手里拿着粉底盒嘶声警告道：“别乱动他，Killer。别给我的活增加难度。”  
“哈哈哈哈咳咳……不是，你真不觉得好笑吗，别在新人面前装高冷，Murder。”Killer抹了一把笑出来的眼泪，毫不在乎地擦花了黑乎乎的烟熏妆，“再说了这么大个如花似玉高中生修饰修饰能有多难，净在这儿乱装逼。”  
Murder眼睁睁的看着他把妆抹了，感觉自己太阳穴跳了跳，最后叹了口气，化妆刷尾巴戳戳Cross颧骨：“眼睛下面这道伤怎么弄的。”  
“小时候和我弟打架被抓的，留疤了。”Cross老老实实答。Murder也没嫌弃他脑子直，思考半晌道：“给你画道假伤疤，别乱动。”  
“所以我该怎么称呼Nightmare啊，都和你们一样叫boss好了。”  
“别，我还想看热闹呢。你放心他不会打死你的。”Killer一点儿也不嫌事大。  
“……我怎么感觉会呢。”  
“我也觉得你可以不换称呼。”Murder说，“Nightmare当老大当太久了，偶尔也得让他迁就我们一下。你放心，他才懒得和高中生计较，要真和你生气反而他掉架子。好了，自己看看。”  
Killer把镜子递过去，Murder站起身来摇醒守门睡着的Horror，把玻璃门上挂着的小牌子翻出“营业中”的字样朝外。Cross看着镜子里的自己，本来皮相就不错的半大少年被打理的眉眼深邃、皮肤白皙，天生的白色短发用了点发胶做出有点小蓬乱的背头样式，右眼下的旧伤被一道闪电形状的鲜红色假伤疤遮盖住。耍酷以上中二未满，小男生面上的冷静表情没动弹，内心里都爽飞了。心思一转，忽然又想起来他刚换上黑白色的侍应生制服时Nightmare对他说的话。

“你用不着太紧张，我这里又不是牛郎店，卖的是酒不是人设。”他的新老板叹了口气，“……不过就算不卖人设，那堆小姑娘也会给你按上一个的。你干好你端盘子倒水的活就行，请酒也别接受，其他的随他们高兴就好。”

那个不近人情的家伙如果看到他现在的样子，会评估出什么人设？  
等下，这个想法太奇怪了。Cross甩甩脑袋把它驱赶出去，深吸一口气，走向自己要接待的第一个顾客。

事实证明Nightmare果然料事如神，Cross下场才二十分钟就被各路年轻女顾客叫走十来次。这比他想象的忙多了，而且才不是Nightmare说的“端盘子倒水的活”那么简单。这群第一次见到Gang's里出现兼职高中生的女酒客简直拿他当了新玩具——在请酒和索要联系方式全部被拒绝后，就开始自行上手把小费塞进他的每一个制服口袋里。他不太擅长应付这种场面，再加上他除了对弟弟们和Epic以外的人话本来就不多，只好对前来搭话的人面无表情地附和几句就完——于是Cross上班的第一个小时就定型了冰山小王子的人设，把Killer和Murder乐的不轻。  
“就你，还冰山小王子。”Cross到吧台拿酒的时候Killer用手肘捅他，抠着桌子努力憋笑。Cross懒得和他计较，把点单用的小本子撕下一张纸来，一点儿也不见外地拍在新同事的脑门上：“Sunshine Cloud，两杯，邪魅小杀手。”  
“嗯哼，服务美女呢？”Killer上手调甜酒，一股果香味弥漫到Cross鼻子底下。他翻了个白眼：“她们老说要请我酒，我拒绝多了就成冰山系，逻辑链真的完备。”  
“请酒你就喝呗，就一两杯又不影响工作，别不给美女面子啊。你看Murder多熟练，都是干侍应生的学学人家怎么应付调情。”  
“啊？可是前辈说不要接受请酒……”  
“……”  
Killer忽然不说话了，挑眉看他一眼，把两个造型可爱的圆滚滚玻璃杯端给他，最后突然说：“摸摸你屁股兜。”  
“哈？”  
“快点。”  
“什么……等会，她们啥时候把小费塞到这里的？！”  
“heh,teenager.”

3.  
“Chara？我回来了。”  
兼职员工Cross被老板特赦可以提前下班回家，但到家也已经接近12点。用钥匙打开门后意外发现客厅灯还亮着，转了一圈却没找到弟弟，最后在Chara的卧室里发现了趴在电脑桌上睡得流口水的初中生。Chara脑袋枕着鼠标垫，面前的电脑还没关，冷不丁被Cross无情弹脑门叫醒。  
“怎么还不睡？”  
“唔……你回来了？”Chara揉揉脑袋坐起来，懵懵地看了Cross一眼，很快皱起了鼻子，“恶，Cross，酒味。”  
“有这么明显吗。”Cross闻了闻袖子，“我工作的时候又没穿着校服，而且我也没喝。”  
“没喝？逊啊。”  
“你以为在酒吧干活就可以随便喝酒吗，小屁孩。你又爆肝了？”Cross自己也经常熬夜，所以一般没什么立场命令弟弟早睡，就只在他后脑勺上拍一下，“明天起床困死你。”  
“我……”小男生捂着后脑勺扁了扁嘴，“我觉得，如果睡了就只能明天早上再听你聊你是怎么和美女尬聊的，那时候再嘲笑你就没意思了。”  
Cross怔了一下，笑了，伸手揉揉弟弟的头发：“我不是说不用等我了吗。”  
“谁等你了！别光往自己脸上贴金。”  
“行行行，没等。快睡觉吧。明天再嘲也不会怎么样啊。”  
“切……”

4.  
一来二去Cross和Gang's的同事基本也都打好了关系，几天下来也算了解不少。比如热爱抽象主义烟熏妆的调酒师Killer总是拿得出最多的骚话和恶作剧，气场阴郁的侍应生Murder意外拥有一批熟客作为粉丝，老是在店门口椅子上打盹的Horror除了看门和搬箱子之外的工作是作为吉祥物接受投喂。Cross工作的相当开心，维持着自己冷面小酷哥的人设和顾客们打交道也轻松不少，他有点开始喜欢这个地方了——就连他看上去不好接近的老板都显得和蔼了不少。  
说起Nightmare，他倒是和Killer说过的一样，无奈地默许了前辈这个无理取闹的称呼。不过Cross倒没多少成就感，因为Nightmare的想法也显而易见，他只是把Cross当成个以此寻开心的幼稚高中生。Cross莫名地不喜欢Nightmare这样的态度，但现在改口多少显得有点刻意。  
没错，还有特意嘱咐他不要接受顾客请酒的事……  
“Cross，bruh！”  
“Epic？”  
小酒吧里遇故知，几天不见的Epic上来就给了邻居家的小男生一个快乐的熊抱，并表示自己在实验室里连续泡了几天加班赶项目，现在终于结束了工作。Cross也咧着嘴笑，他知道自己迟早要和Epic在酒吧打照面，而且推荐他到这里来打工的家伙看到他工作的开心也会相当欣慰。Cross把Epic从自己身上扒下来，问道：“Dude，来点什么？”  
“Bruh，你的侍应生已经当得很熟练了嘛，不过一和我讲话还是这个节奏。”Epic冲他来了个wink，熟稔地打个耍帅响指，笑着压低了后半句声音，“Mercury Blast，请。过两个月我一定要请你喝一杯这个。”  
“好吧，提前谢谢你的好意。不过我目前不接受请酒，想要用发泡酒轰掉（blast）我喉咙的话可以之后再说。“  
“哦？我以为你来这里还可以有一场浪漫艳遇之类的，brun。”Epic开玩笑地用手肘捅他，“你知道，就是被女顾客请酒之后在微醺的状态下调个情，然后滚上……”  
Cross差点把手糊到他嘴上：“打住，dude，你知道我不擅长应付调情的。”  
Epic耸耸肩：“好吧，那我就呆在这儿等我的好伙计吧。”

二十分钟后Cross就开始后悔没拉着Epic了，因为他喝醉了。  
Epic估计不是第一次在Gang's发酒疯，因为居然连Horror都是一副习惯了的表情，Murder甚至还在听见椅子翻倒的声音时相当不厚道地笑了。最惨的是Cross自己，本来好好干活的打工仔被手臂卡着脖子固定住不许走，Epic举起手里被洒了半杯的Suplex大喊：“姑娘们！你们的冰山小王子其实是个十八年母胎solo的小处男！我发愁好久了bruh，谁都好快点给他施舍个艳遇啊哈哈哈！“  
“谁……给他……点了……Piledriver和……Suplex……”Cross被勒的翻着大白眼，差点口吐白沫，“我……现在就想给你……来个……过肩摔（Suplex）……”  
差点暴毙的Cross被Murder解救出来，Epic眼睛一转，躺倒在角落里的小沙发上睡死过去。Cross逃回吧台前自闭，被Killer大声嘲笑人设崩了。他回个中指的力气都没了，额头贴着桌面把脑袋搁在吧台上放空自己，过了一会儿听见身边传来一个怯怯的声音：  
“嗨，Cross？我可以请你喝一杯酒吗……？”  
又来了。Cross画了半秒钟整理心情，然后直起身子来，转头看向坐在旁边向自己搭话的女孩：“抱歉，小姐，我……”  
对面女孩子的眼睛忽闪忽闪的，搭讪时有点小紧张，看着估计是刚刚成年。Cross回想起刚才闹事的Epic，忽然又一阵心累，不喝酒的信条开始摇摇欲坠：“我……呃，我想……”

“别为难他了，小姑娘。”

Cross和女孩同时回过头去，看到Nightmare抱着双臂站在他们身后——酒吧老板不常在营业时间出现在这里，此时他也是和平时一样的常服打扮，绿松石色的吊梢眼睛和刘海过长的黑色短发摆在酒吧偏暗的灯光下，反而显得漫不经心却过分迷人。  
“冰山小王子要是这么容易就能请到酒，岂不是很破坏形象——要是你有兴趣，小姐，不如来请我喝一杯？”  
“Nightmare！天，我可以吗？！”小女生有点激动的捂住嘴巴，又转头匆匆向Cross抛去一个歉意的眼神，“抱歉啦，下次有机会再请你。”  
“下次他也不一定同意，heh。要不要试试Brantini？”

他的老板勾着嘴角对女孩露出一个浅浅的笑，嘴上轻巧地打着趣，却无意似的朝他瞥了一眼。又是这样。Cross明白他是什么意思，无非是帮头脑发热的高中生挡了一杯酒自己顺便出了点风头，对他表现出带点年长者宽容的得意罢了。那个眼神的含义撩拨得Cross有点烦躁，他自认为和Gang's的其他人都处得来，可是Nightmare为什么总把他当小孩看？

Cross现在更想喝酒了。

5.

「你知道，就是被女顾客请酒之后在微醺的状态下调个情，然后滚上……」

“Killer，Nightmare经常这样吗……？”  
“嗯哼，哪样？”  
Cross对着角落处小酒桌边和女孩子交谈甚欢的Nightmare使了个眼色。他的老板抛开第一眼看上去不像个好人这点之外，还意外的是个有点风度的绅士，Cross觉得他需要来点什么酒精拉满的饮品来遏制一下他脑补出Nightmare和那个女孩子滚上床单的龌龊想象。而最令人脑壳疼的是，他其实对那个女孩也没多大兴趣——所以Cross也没搞懂自己到底在纠结什么。  
“哦，你说撩妹啊。”Killer满不在乎地耸耸肩，“别灰心，你和那姑娘还有点希望，小男孩。Nightmare的性取向都不和她对口，应该就是在楼上办公室里待闷了下来抓个幸运小朋友陪他一会儿。”  
“这样啊……”Cross闷闷地回应，半秒钟之后猛地坐直，“等下，你说啥？！”  
Killer又在憋笑了，真让人火大：“噗……Cross，这整间屋子里和Nightmare认识时间最长的人就是我，告诉你，他在Gay吧里找1约炮的时候你估计还在上小学呢。要不是我是直的我早被他吓跑了。虽然这几年安定下来之后就不那样了……估计也是闹腾不动了，三十代啊哈哈。”  
Cross没心思思考为什么Killer老是拿Nightmare的年龄开玩笑，他脸上挂着一幅震撼我妈一整年的表情，感觉自己的世界观进行了一次彻底刷新，信息量和抗惊吓能力提高了。  
片刻后Cross简短地丢下一句“我工作去了”，起身离开吧台。  
“哎，你平时这个点不是下班吗？”  
“明天周末……弟弟饿不死的，让我再待会儿。”

6.  
“Cross，你还在啊。”  
周五自觉加班的兼职高中生一直在店里待到打烊，累到坐在吧台旁边打瞌睡。听见有人叫自己就抬起头来，结果和趴在吧台桌子上的Nightmare打了个照面。  
“……”  
小男生被吓得无声地炸了毛，很努力才把即将脱口而出的卧槽咽了下去。Nightmare好像被他逗笑了，手指敲了敲桌面，问：“怎么，赌气？”  
Cross撇嘴，干脆有话直说：“前辈，我也想喝酒。”  
“行啊。”  
Nightmare答应的爽快，Cross一下子有点反应不过来。年长者站在吧台里，拎出个空杯子，拿起调酒器开始加入原料。Cross不知道Nightmare也会调酒，对方的动作虽然比Killer稍慢了点，但手法也算是有模有样，很快就从调酒器里倒出一杯泛着浅粉色的酒液。Cross犹豫了一下，还是接了过来，谨慎地啜了一小口。  
“怎么样？”  
“……甜的，水果味。”  
“Suger rush无酒精版，每个高中女孩的最爱。”  
Cross才反应过来自己又被耍了，赌气似的忿忿地灌了一大口粉红色甜果汁，溜过舌尖就往肚里咽。糟蹋完饮料之后抬头想给Nightmare一个凶恶的眼神，却在看到对方的表情时怔怔地愣在原地——Nightmare托着腮看着他懒懒地笑，眼帘低垂目光闪烁，下颌和手腕不经意地撑起一个优雅的弧度，吊起的眼梢让他看上去像只狐狸。Cross呆呆地眨了眨眼，有一瞬间忘记自己要做什么，全世界的声音只剩下自己胸腔里年轻的心脏过于急躁的搏动声，舌尖上残留着Suger rush暧昧逗人的甜腻香味，感觉自己的灵魂上像是被幼猫挠了一下，难耐地痒，手指在桌下不自觉地攥紧。

……这里面真的没有酒精？Cross感觉脑子有点晕。

Nightmare却兀自伸出手来揉了一把Cross的脑袋，然后在小男生的额头上不轻不重地点了一下。

“小朋友，在我这里找酒精还是高中毕业之后再说吧。”

7.  
Cross不知道自己身上发生了什么。他凌晨才到家累的倒头就睡，没精力思考太多，一觉睡到第二天日上三竿。当他迷迷糊糊地从床上坐起来的时候，某个不可言说的地方却隐约传来异常的黏腻感。一下子让他像淋了冰水一样从头到脚激灵着清醒过来。  
Cross，冷静一下。梦遗也是正常的生理现象，你在紧张什么呢。Cross拍着胸口安慰自己。  
……等下，梦？  
刚起床不太好用的大脑钝钝地运转起来，梦境的模糊记忆被他拢起来，一点点拼凑出一个不真切的形象。凌乱的黑色短发，细眯的绿色眼睛，从容慵懒的勾人笑容——Cross好不容易冷静下来，现在又觉得自己要当场昏厥。

得，他还不知道自己发生了什么呢，这隔天就给出答案了，真有够神速的。Cross把脑袋埋在被子里冒蒸汽，挣扎了好久才小心翼翼地下床挪去浴室。

8.  
“Chara，如果你的老板在下班之后说要请你喝酒，结果给了你一杯无酒精饮品耍你玩，他什么意思？“  
初中生拿着游戏机忙活的起劲，连一个眼神都懒得施舍给自己的老哥：“这就是你昨天晚上一点才回家的原因？你非要强调无酒精干什么，你又没成年。他当你老板给你发工资不管你小费还请你喝东西，你是去干活的还是被他包养了啊。”  
“小兔崽子信不信我把你手柄拔了。”  
“别！Cross！大哥！哥哥！我打在Boss啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”

9.  
小男生纠结了很久也不知道怎么再面对自己的老板，还好往后几天Nightmare都没再下楼，只需要定点上班的时候打个招呼就行了。他倒是也想找人交流交流，毕竟正如Epic所说，他就是个“十八年母胎solo的小处男”。可他在学校里基本也是冰山酷哥人设，没什么朋友能亲近到聊这种奇怪的梦，更不可能和Chara说，Epic的话绝对会被嘲笑好久，还要被疯狂追问做梦对象是谁——让这个骚大叔知道之后就完蛋了，事情绝对会在24个小时之内败露给另一位当事人。  
Cross心很累，但Cross说不出话来，Cross很委屈。

他想不出什么其他办法，只好闷头努力上学上班。成绩勉强没掉，毕竟打工时间大部分牺牲的是打游戏的时间。氪金的钱到手，却没什么时间肝，Cross感觉自己有点亏，没办法也只能把自己的账号交给Epic照顾。放学之后他先去了Epic家一趟把自己的Switch拿过去，还被迫给宅大叔跑腿取了个快递，一看手机已经到了Gang's开始营业的时间，赶紧跑去酒吧从后门绕进员工间换衣服。店里也已经有了不少的顾客，Cross摸到吧台旁边和Killer打招呼，被端着酒路过的Murder送了个白眼：  
“现在才来？”  
“我错了……别告诉前辈，我还想活。”  
“Heh，晚了。Nightmare估计早发现你到点没来了。”Killer笑他。  
“啊……？可他不是在……”  
“喏，看那边。”  
他转过头去，意外地在酒吧的角落里看到了Nightmare。可是对方也没像上次一样在和随便哪个顾客一起喝酒，而是站在角落的阴影里，面前站着一个高个子的男人，像是在和对方冷静地争论着什么，眉头紧缩看上去并不太高兴。

“……Killer，那是谁。”

“不清楚，不过又是来找事的前男友。”Killer看上去一副无所谓的样子，“这些人真是烦死了，好像自己是个大人物似的过来就说要找Nightmare，boss不搞那套都好几年了好吗，他们来也没用。”  
“那就这样不管吗？”  
“Heh，Nightmare可没你想象的那么弱势，再说了他不喜欢我们插手这些事。”  
“……”  
Cross一言不发地盯着那个不起眼的墙角。矮个子的老板抱着手臂微微仰头看着那个陌生男人，为了保持距离而被逼着贴到墙上，对方却不依不饶地继续靠近。这个距离听不见他们在说什么，但Nightmare即使正厌恶地皱着眉，那个表情也像是在困扰一件Cross完全不知晓的旧事。  
——前辈和那家伙，好像之前很熟的样子。  
Cross相当不快地眯起眼睛，周围的气压几乎肉眼可见的低下来。最终他捏了捏拳头，拨开酒吧中纷杂的人群大步向Nightmare走去。  
“……Cross？喂、Cross，你去干吗？！”Killer在他身后喊他，但Cross连视线都没有偏移一下。

“说过多少遍了，我现在也不会……”  
“前辈，我来了。”  
少年的声线低沉地在耳后响起，还在试图与对方理论的Nightmare冷不防被惊的一激灵，接着被人强硬地抓住手腕向一边带去。他感觉后背撞上一个不算宽厚的胸膛，一只戴着黑色露指手套的手搭在了他的肩膀上——Cross像只标记领地的狼一样阴冷地看着对面的男人，抓住Nightmare手腕和肩头的力度很轻，却形成了一个与环抱相似的、保护性极强的姿势。Nightmare少见这个大男生表现出这样强烈的占有欲和攻击性，从惊讶中缓过神来，却没有挣脱开。  
“抱歉今天来的晚了些，如果有难缠的顾客请交给我处理。”  
Cross低头对他耳语，声音不大却正好让陌生人也听清楚。少年的薄唇轻轻吐出疏离礼貌的字句和湿热的呼吸，暧昧地打在他的耳廓上，手指在他腕内轻轻地摩挲，让Nightmare没由来地有些慌乱。对面的男人看了看Cross又看看Nightmare，憋着一股子火气，极其难看地笑了笑：“哈，贱人，原来是因为这个……现在又喜欢这口小鲜肉了？我告诉你，狗改不了……”

“出去。”  
Nightmare沉着脸色一字一顿地道。短短的几个音节听不出什么感情来，但明显已经动了真怒。

“……切。你以为谁他妈稀罕你。”  
男人畏缩了一下，接着骂骂咧咧地转身离开，摔门而去发出一声巨响，酒客们都不知所措地看向门口。Cross趁着没人看过来赶紧把Nightmare放开，小白狼一秒又变回小狗崽，慌慌张张地小声道歉：“啊啊啊前辈对不起我不是故意的，刚才在那边看到就想过来帮忙，我……”  
Nightmare不动声色地垂下眼帘看着自己的肩膀。上面似乎还残留着Cross的手掌覆在上面的余温。  
“……没关系。”  
Cross还以为自己要因为唐突的肢体接触被Nightmare嫌弃，显然没想到只是这么轻描淡写：“哎……？前辈？等下……”  
Nightmare一言不发地转身上楼回自己的办公室，把傻愣愣的Cross晾在身后发呆。

10.  
所以果然还是被讨厌了吗。Cross有点后悔自己冒失的行动了。  
小男生一晚上都有点蔫巴巴的，从后门下班走的时候也提不起精神来。一打开门就在夜晚的空气里闻到香烟的味道。以为是Murder又跑出来摸鱼抽烟，扭头却在门边看到靠在墙上叼着烟的Nightmare。  
“……前辈？”  
Nightmare抬眼看他，松石绿的眼睛里淡漠的没什么感情，香烟末端的亮点一明一灭，浅白的烟雾从男人的唇角打着旋腾升而起，好像在刻意地昭告他不是什么容易相处的好人。  
Cross站在门口走也不是留也不是，不知道该说什么，憋闷了半晌道：“……呃，之前把顾客赶走那件事，我，我很抱歉……”  
“不，不用道歉。”Nightmare把烟从嘴边拿下来，声音有些沙哑，“我该谢谢你……不过这和你没有关系。”  
“……”

又来了，又是这样。Cross在身侧悄悄攥紧拳头。Nightmare什么都不告诉他，Nightmare永远只把他当成个高中生看。他感觉和数小时前相似的愤怒感涌来。他不知道该做什么，但他的本能和着肾上腺素叫嚣着在血管中奔流，让他现在只想把Nightmare手里那根烟抢过来、丢到地上踩灭，然后拽着男人的手腕狠狠地吻上去。  
咬破他，侵犯他，打碎他的沉默和隐瞒，既然Nightmare不肯自己告诉他，他就换种方法参与进去。  
Cross的指甲深深陷进手心，喉咙干涩发紧，大口呼吸时流过鼻腔的空气都显得滚烫而焦灼。但Nightmare一动不动，沉默地吞吐着烟雾，把自己毫无防备地晾在Cross的眼前，像是对Cross激烈的情感波动毫无知觉。

而Cross甚至不知道他是不是有意为之。

Cross感到窒息般的挫败感攀上脊椎，掐死他呼吸，夺走他灵魂，让他最终塌下肩膀，一言不发地快步离开。  
Nightmare在依然站他身后，没有再抬头看他一眼。

11.  
“前辈……唔，哈、Nightmare……Nightmare……”  
白发的少年蜷缩在被子里，小声地吐出那个不作为称呼的名字，额头的薄汗浸湿了发根。他弓起身体低声喘息，在自己的手指间发泄而出时，鼻腔仿佛又萦绕着那股淡薄挠人的香烟气味，又在舌尖上尝到了无酒精Suger rush挑逗的甜香。

12.  
一切正常。一切都很好。  
Cross在Gang's打工已经一个月了，距离他十八岁生日也只剩下一个月。他的生活很忙也很充实，总体来说很平稳，就像每一个和他同龄的高中生一样，多少怀着有点忐忑的心情等待着自己能够法律意义上成年的那一天。  
这天晚上下着小雨，Gang's的顾客也比平时少了一些。Cross难得在工作时间还有空闲，就靠在小桌边看着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨水发呆。  
“Cross。”Murder在身后叫他。Cross回过头去，看到从后门摸鱼溜回来的兜帽侍应生用大拇指指向员工间，“好像听到你的手机一直在响提示音，要不要去看一眼。”  
“啊。好。”  
Cross正纳闷这个点会有谁疯狂敲他，到员工间里把自己摆在桌子上的手机拿起来一看，却发现Chara一口气给他刷了十来条消息。

「Cross」  
「Cross你在吗」  
「回话啊」  
「快点回家」  
「现在立刻马上」  
「回家」  
「算我求你了快点灰」  
……

Cross皱眉。这不正常。Chara连催他的理由都来不及告诉他，信息里带着拼写错误就匆忙发送，应该是非常紧急的情况。  
这家伙最好没在耍我。Cross咬咬牙，飞速换好衣服，走前只顾着对Murder丢下一句“我弟有急事叫我回家”就头也不回地撑着伞冲出门去。  
Murder看着高中生行色匆匆的背影，叹了口气，端起吧台上被Cross丢下的酒向顾客走去。

13.  
他弟弟没像他预想的一样把电脑摔了，也没把厨房炸了，也没被入室抢劫，一根毛的安全都没受到威胁。Cross本该对此松一口气，但他完全没那个心情。

——因为他打开门后，在自家客厅里看到了XGaster。

“Cross。”  
他的父亲冷淡的声音叫出他的名字，仅仅这样就让Cross像遭遇敌人的野狼一般警惕地瞪起双眼。Chara在XGaster身后的卧室里，悄悄把房门打开一道缝看他，眼睛红红的。  
“……你怎么回来了。”  
“比起那个，我认为你应该解释一下你回家的时间。”XGaster抬起手腕看表，“现在是晚上11点58分，你每天都是这样在外面闲逛几个小时再回家？”  
“这和你没关系。”  
“Cross，你高三了，我认为这一点不需要我再提醒你。”  
“我的成绩没有后退。”  
“那只能说明你原本有能力做的更好。(While you should obviously have done better.)”  
Cross倔强地保持沉默，抬头瞪视着XGaster。他从未尊敬过自己的父亲，更不会心甘情愿地被这个混账男人抓住把柄。XGaster镜片后的眼睛依然淡漠无波，张口道：“我调回来了，以后住在家里。至于你，不需要你来照顾你弟弟了，我已经向校方申请了你的寄宿资格，从明天起你就住校学习，每个月回家两天。”  
“你说什么……？”  
Cross瞬间感到怒火点燃了他的整个灵魂。XGaster有什么资格把这里叫做家？他又有什么资格把自己从这里赶出去、把Chara从他身边夺走？他捏紧拳头，几乎把牙齿咬碎：“……你凭什么替我做决定？！”  
“事实上，Cross。”他的父亲冷声道，“你和Chara都还没有成年，我是你们法定的监护人，有能力判断什么对你们更好，当然也可以为了达成它而做出决定。”  
“……你这混蛋！”Cross终于忍不住大吼出声，转身快步走向门外走去。

“Cross，别走！”

一声尖利的、挽留的呼唤，比起命令，更像是一句恳求。  
——可那是Chara的声音。  
而XGaster依然站在原地，冷着脸眼看着Cross冲出门外、像是有意要砸破什么东西一般重重地摔上门。

14.  
回过神来Cross就已经站在了Gang's的店门口。他试过Epic家了，但是凌晨时分的敲门声没有人应答，老大叔应该又在实验室里熬着通宵。而此时酒吧已经打烊，他身边只剩一盏凄凉的路灯，上锁的玻璃门昏暗地映着Cross狼狈的影子——没有撑伞，浑身衣服湿漉漉地滴着水，发胶撑起来的头发现在也和着雨水一绺一绺地贴在脸颊上，眼圈和鼻头都不争气地泛着红色。Cross眨了眨眼睛，抹掉脸上的雨水，转身找到建筑后门，直接走上楼梯。  
敲响二楼公寓房门的动作Cross完全没经过大脑，说实话他已经不抱希望了，今晚大概率露宿街头然后因为淋雨发烧到死。所以当那扇门被人从里面打开时，被淋的不太清醒的Cross停止了自己的胡思乱想，敲门的人比开门的还意外。

“……前辈？”

“Cross？你……”  
小个子的前辈站在房门里面，黑头发蓬蓬的，穿着居家睡袍，踩着黑色的拖鞋给他开门。看到落汤鸡似的Cross，Nightmare惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但很快也恢复了平时的冷淡表情，连一句多余的问话都没有，拉开门侧身给Cross让开路。  
Cross愣愣的，没懂他什么意思。  
“淋的这么惨，不洗澡会感冒的。进来。“

Cross迷迷糊糊地就在Nightmare家洗了澡，擦干净头发出来，在门外看到了自己之前有次寄放在酒吧的校服，被Nightmare原封不动地放在衣篮里。  
“离家出走，嗯？”  
他走到客厅的时候，沙发上的Nightmare从手中的书上抬起眼来看他，示意他坐到自己旁边。Cross的愤怒被雨淋了个七七八八，现在只剩下郁闷。他根本不想回去见XGaster，就算他明天就要去住校他也不想今晚和他的混账老爹住在一个房子里。然而用离家出走这个词概括这一切又显得过于简单和幼稚，Nightmare这下子又要把他当小朋友看。  
“前辈，我……”  
他支支吾吾地我了半天也不知道从何说起，最后泄了气靠在沙发上保持沉默。Nightmare把手里的书合起来，淡淡道：“你今晚要是想留宿也可以，正好我家有间客卧可以住人，Killer和Murder有时候会来借宿……算了，那不重要。你明天还要去学校？”  
Cross小狗似的低着脑袋，闷闷地答：“嗯。要去。”  
“那你自己起床，我不管你。”  
“……前辈。”  
“怎么？”  
“我要住校去了。以后不能来打工了。”  
“……”  
Cross这一句话Nightmare差不多就对发生了什么猜了个七七八八，叹口气道：“那这个星期的钱先给你记着，等你什么时候有时间就可以过来拿。你放心，Gang's不会因为拖你这点工资就跑路的。”  
Nightmare这话显然是在给他台阶下。Cross现在已经不需要这点钱，但他害怕就这样断了与Gang's和Nightmare之间的联系——年长者又屈尊纡贵地向Cross展现了点温柔，小男生感觉脸有点烫，赶紧点头答应下来。  
“都安排好了？那现在给我去睡觉。”

15.  
Nightmare家当然不会有给Cross穿的睡衣，于是他只能穿着校服睡一晚。Cross坐在Nightmare家客房的床上，手里抓着被子，感觉有点不知所措。他的老板在房间门口淡漠地丢下一句晚安，就要帮他关上门。Cross在那一瞬间忽然被什么想法击中了，脱口而出一句前辈把Nightmare叫住，看着对方停下动作冲他挑眉，忽然又不知道说什么好。  
“我……那个……前辈，你，你能过来一下吗？”  
“嗯哼，什么事，小朋友？”  
这下Cross知道要说什么了。Nightmare坐到床边，他深吸一口气，撑起身子凑近对方——结果出口的话音还是细弱的像蚊子叫：“前辈，我……我不喜欢你叫我小朋友。”  
“怎么，又赌气了？”Nightmare没对他擅自拉近距离的动作表现出反感，反而笑了。Cross咬住下唇，暗自祈祷关上灯的房间不会让他的脸红的很明显。  
“不，我……”

他突然伸手把Nightmare紧紧抱住，在Nightmare来得及作出任何反应之前，小狗崽撒娇一样把白色脑袋埋进男人的颈窝里——这样Nightmare就不会看到他忐忑不安的表情，他在被推开之前也不会提前看到Nightmare脸上的嫌恶。

“……我喜欢你。”

他搭在Nightmare背上的双手紧张到指尖冰凉发抖，几近忘记呼吸，同时又贪婪地试图在这短暂的几秒钟内尽可能地攫取Nightmare身上的气息——这太矛盾，几乎要把他的胸腔从中间撕扯开来。沐浴露的味道，皮肤的气味，咖啡的香气，淡淡的烟草味，把Cross的脸颊烧的滚烫。他被恐惧感攫住心脏，怕Nightmare推开他，但更害怕听见男人隐忍的叹息，然后他被Nightmare同那些只想从他身上索取些什么的前任归为一类。他不想那样。  
但是Nightmare没有。他一言不发地维持着被少年紧紧拥抱住的姿势，像一尊沉默的雕像，没有一丝一毫的动作；良久，Cross听见Nightmare的声音，轻轻地叫他：  
“Cross。”  
“……”  
“Cross，我可不是什么好人。”他的老板说，话语间听不出什么感情，却透露出不易察觉的疲倦，“你说这句话，是因为想寻点刺激还是想向你的监护人示威？”  
Cross抱住他的力度放轻了些，似乎有些不知所措。然后耳侧传来少年小心翼翼的、闷闷的、不解的声音：

“因为我喜欢你。”

良久的沉默。  
然后意外地，Cross忽然听见Nightmare低低的、懒懒的笑声。他们靠的太近，那声音就轻轻地在他惊惶不安的胸腔里回荡着，像羽毛落进去，轻飘飘地挠着他的心尖。男人稍微拉开一点距离，把手指抵在Cross嘴唇上，眼帘低垂，呼吸痒痒地扑在Cross的鼻梁上。  
“我不对未成年人下手，Cross。告诉我，你到底还有多久成年？”  
“我……我已经成年了……”  
“说实话，小朋友。别以为你的老板什么都不知道。”Nightmare看着他的眼睛笑了笑，Cross突然一阵毛骨悚然，“你真觉得Epic没和我打过招呼？”  
什么？！Epic我恨你。Cross内心无声惨叫，又懊恼又害羞，还紧张的不得了——原来前辈从头到尾一直都知道？！  
Nightmare玩弄小男生心思的手法实在太恶劣，Cross感觉自己快哭了。  
“一……一个月，下个月我过生日……”  
“嗯哼，这次是真话？”  
“是……”  
“好吧，虽然还没成年，不过给诚实的小朋友一点小奖励总归可以。”

Nightmare翻身压在Cross腿上，强硬而不容置疑地打开小男生的大腿，俯身用牙齿咬住校服裤的皮带扣。他抬起一点下巴，慢慢地用手解开腰带，下颌的曲线微妙地蹭过裆部。察觉到Cross的身体瞬间绷紧，还有往后退缩的趋势，Nightmare在拉下拉链时空出一根手指戳在对方的小腹上：“跑什么，不想要？”  
“不是，前辈，我……”  
Cross捂着脸嗫嚅着，手掌下露出来的耳朵和脖颈都红的滴血。Nightmare挑眉，原来是小帐篷已经支起来了，这是羞的。呵，teenager。Nightmare实在有点被取悦到，低低地笑了两声，毫不留情地扒下高中生的老土纯棉内裤，露出Cross精神勃发的东西。Cross被Nightmare熟练的流氓手法惊的吱哇乱叫，从手指缝里偷偷瞄一眼Nightmare却意外和抬眼的男人对上视线，大脑差点宕机。明明是处于甘愿服务的那一方，Nightmare却毫不违和地摆出了支配者的姿态——可怜Cross除了自摸之外半点儿经验都没有，对于他的老板究竟是怎样做到面不改色地目测他的尺寸感到一头雾水。  
话说回来Nightmare刚刚就已经和他说过他不是什么好人，Cross这种纯情小男生根本就是自投罗网，到时候被榨的一干二净都是心甘情愿。  
不过他不知道的是Nightmare目测完之后相当愉悦，小男生怎么说也算有杆好枪。Nightmare的手指不紧不慢地绕上去，指腹富有技巧地顺着沟壑滑动，挑逗着Cross完全勃起，低头在湿漉漉的前端上响亮地啵了一下。于是Cross意料之中地红成了一只熟虾，乖乖在Nightmare手掌心里硬到发痛。Nightmare知道Cross在看，抬头冲着对方躲躲闪闪的目光伸出舌头舔过自己的上唇，笑道：“怎么，都高三了也没经验？”  
“前辈你在说什么……”  
“干炮啊，我说。就那种放学之后在空教室里和学妹在课桌上来一发的那种，你们高中生不是很喜欢玩么。”  
“没、没有！我是说，这种人确实有，但我真的没干过！”Cross立刻激烈地否认，像是急于证明什么一样迅速撇清关系。Nightmare却没有什么反应，耸耸肩道：“没有就没有，你当我多介意啊，小处男。”  
他在“小处男”这个词上恶劣地加了重音，Cross红着脸还想说什么，下一秒全都被Nightmare一个简单粗暴的深喉逼了回去。敏感的前端一下子被炽热湿润口腔包裹，Nightmare的舌头灵活地舔过柱身，手指按在会阴上一路向上捋到根部——就这点技巧差点让小处男直接交代在他嘴里。Nightmare一个身经百战的老司机经验未免太丰富，他自己都觉得这算欺负人了。模仿插入动作时有意无意地用牙齿擦过柱身，坏心眼的前辈愉悦地听着Cross夹着呜咽的粗重喘息，看到对方无处安放的双手慌乱地攥紧了床单。感受到Nightmare喉咙深处刻意的吞咽动作时，Cross还在拼命忍着自己往前挺腰的冲动。  
“前辈……呜……别……”小男生被他欺负的毫无还手之力，精神和身体都接受了来自Nightmare的双重刺激，爽的头皮发麻还耻的动弹不得。小酷哥人设的帅帅后辈这会儿委屈兮兮地前辈前辈的叫，小奶狗似的，可爱的不得了。Cross的性器已经硬的不行，在又一次滑入时反射性地弹跳了一下，是小处男射精的前兆。Nightmare把嘴里沾满了口水和前液的东西吐出来，手指拢住前端不轻不重地揉动，舌头从根部一口气舔上去，Cross大脑瞬间清空，呻吟着乖乖射在了对方手心里。  
“哈……前、前辈……”  
“舒服吗，小朋友？”  
Cross还在紧闭着眼睛平复自己的呼吸，Nightmare用另一只手抓住他的手捏捏，把对方的注意力牵回自己身上，然后在小朋友呆愣的视线里伸出舌头来，把自己沾着浊液的手指一根一根舔干净。小男生张口结舌，脸颊通红，眼睛发直，显然有被他色到，Nightmare却爬起来从床上下来，整了整睡衣上的褶皱，一切还和几分钟前一模一样。他走到卧室门边，转过头来勾着嘴角冲Cross笑笑。  
“晚安，小朋友。你不是明天还要去学校吗，乖孩子应该早睡的。”

然后Nightmare贴心地给他关上了门，去卫生间里咕噜咕噜漱口刷牙，趿拉着拖鞋把公寓里的灯都关掉，最后走到自己卧室门口站定。他故意把声音弄得很大，最后在站在门口的时候这些声音也都静下来，果然听见对面卧室里隔着一道门隐约传来小声的呻吟。  
Nightmare又不傻，他对青少年旺盛的精力一清二楚，一次口交离着满足还远着呢，Nightmare偏偏就把他的火挑起来就走人。现在看来这孩子也没少干过喊着他的名字自慰这种事，上手起来熟练的很。Nightmare有种恶作剧大成功的满足感，欺负完Cross留下一句绝情的晚安给睡不着的小男生，自己哼着歌睡觉去了。

16.  
“boss，今天怎么没看见Cross？”Killer托着腮趴在吧台上，“昨天还和他约好了给他露一手调情术呢。”  
“你说Cross啊。”Nightmare慢悠悠地刷着手机，头也不抬，“他以后不来了，住校去了。”  
“啥——？！”  
店里的其他三个人全都震惊地看过来，满脸写着“我怎么不知道”和“这也太突然”。  
“他不帮我撩妹了？！”  
“他不替我干活了？？”  
“他不给我捎夜宵了……？”  
“呦呵，你们指使小朋友还挺熟练啊，还有什么再多和我讲讲。”  
“Cross你个小叛徒！boss你不要过来啊！！！！”

17.  
正如Nightmare之前所说的，Gang's不会因为拖Cross这点工资就跑路。少了一个侍应生，酒吧也照常营业。Cross一声不响地失踪的前几天，还会有年轻的女孩子在吧台前向Killer打听Cross的去处，得到“住校去了”这么一个不负责任的回答之后也就不再追问。  
偶尔Nightmare还会从楼上下来，看着之前试图索要Cross联系方式的女孩们又在和其他男顾客调情，多少有点纳闷为什么一个高中男生就偏偏略过这些可爱又性感的姑娘们挑中了他。那天晚上Cross把一句“我喜欢你”念叨了两遍，硬是搞出了偶像剧氛围。他三十岁了，虽然离老大叔还早，但也确实离这些套路有点遥远了。  
话说回来初恋小男生的心思大概不能用套路一词概括。Cross的心思和冰块一样透明好猜，Nightmare再看不出来就是傻子。

只是大多数时候他觉得，Cross的这些想法大概也和冰块一样会迅速地融化，最后连水痕都蒸发掉，彻底消失不见。

18.  
临近零点，Gang's酒吧准备谢客打烊，Killer拉着Horror在店里进行惯例的清扫，Nightmare也算是闲下来打算待会儿上楼睡觉。口袋里的手机忽然嗡鸣着响了起来，Nightmare掏出来一看，意外地在屏幕上看到了Cross的名字。  
“喂？”他趴在窗沿上把电话接起来，不确定地问，空出来的手不自觉地捏紧，他有点紧张，“……Cross？是你吗？”  
“前辈，是我。”电话那一头传来少年夹带着笑意的青涩嗓音，奇怪地，混着风的声音，“晚上好。”  
“怎么现在给我打电话，出什么事了吗？“  
“没。不用担心。”Cross的声音很轻，但仍然清晰地顺着话筒传进他的耳朵里，像是对面那个半大的少年正附在他的耳边痒痒地讲着悄悄话，“你猜我今天干了什么事情？”  
“我想想。”Nightmare看着近凌晨时窗外冷清的街景，不自觉露出笑意，装模作样地停顿了两秒，“你班主任夸你改邪归正，学习上进，发愤图强，要求其他人以你为榜样，然后你下午模考就交了白卷？”  
“噗、哈哈，这个不错，下次我试试。”Cross被逗笑了，“其实是这样，我从班主任桌子上顺走了放手机的保险柜的钥匙，然后等他们下班了把我的手机偷出来，熄灯之后查完寝再溜出宿舍，现在我在宿舍楼边上的监控死角里给你打电话。是不是很厉害？”  
Nightmare把这个流程套在优等生Cross身上想象了一下，有点被惊到：“……挺厉害的。为什么要这样？”  
电话那头的Cross却忽然陷入沉默，有那么一会儿，话筒里只是模糊地响着夜风吹过的杂音。

Cross小声说：“前辈，今天是我17岁最后一天，还有1分16秒就要过去了。”

Nightmare呆住，眨了眨眼睛，把手机从耳边拿下来看了眼时间，眼睁睁地看着屏幕上的数字从23:58变成23:59，罕见地感觉到了慌乱。  
他以为Cross打来只是和他聊点别的发泄一下压力，没想到他居然还记得这茬。  
Nightmare说不出话来，他之前从未深思过，但现在，他开始不确定自己是否有资格承担这份过于干净透明的感情——少年的初恋太贵重，有一瞬间竟压得他喘不过气来。他不是什么好人，明知故犯地雇佣未成年人到酒吧干活，前男友能排成一条长龙，若作为一个年轻人的恋人则年龄太大，随心所欲地耍弄后辈只是因为好玩——这些Cross都知道，然后他依然决定把自己那颗从未染过任何其他颜色的灵魂送给Nightmare，还忐忑地试图将Nightmare答复当做自己的成年礼物。Nightmare在静默中踌躇，反应过来后惊觉自己大概也动了真心，否则怎么会对一个小毛头的话感到如此不安。电子屏依旧冷酷地数着倒计时，这个世界上普通得不能再普通的日子在Nightmare眼里却像世界末日逼近，要让他窒息，最后把他扼死在听筒中传来的白噪音里。Nightmare攥着手机的手心泥泞发抖，心跳一下一下如同擂鼓般响亮，喉头干涩地吞咽，等待着Cross随着时钟归零时将呼唤的那一声“前辈”。

“……Nightmare。”

Nightmare瞪大了眼睛。呼吸近乎停滞，滚烫的血液从心脏涌上脸颊，张口却只有失语的空白。  
别，别这么叫我。这太过了，我……

“我是Cross，十八岁了，我非常、非常喜欢你。”  
Nightmare听见少年郑重的，紧张的，清亮的声音，像冰块随着酒液摇晃碰上玻璃杯沿，像一杯Cobalt Velvet摆上松木桌，过多的酒精青涩地发泡，无意地勾人沉醉下去，再沉醉下去。风声消失了，Cross捂住了话筒，于是Nightmare只能听见Cross近在咫尺的低语声，私密的吐息，像倾诉生疏的情话。  
“你愿意，和我交往吗？”

Nightmare把脑袋埋进手臂里，心里咒骂了自己一万遍30岁的臭大叔还被高中生同化，真他妈丢人。一头黑发被自己揉的乱蓬蓬，发簇里露出来的耳尖却烫的像烧起来。他指甲抠了抠手机壳，深呼吸一口，报复性的故意吊人胃口停顿半晌，也叫对方的名字：“Cross。”  
“欸、是？！”  
“生日快乐。”  
“啊……谢、谢谢。”  
“你是个好人。”  
“我……”Cross噎了一下，Nightmare已经能想象出来小狗崽耳朵耷拉下去的样子了，“好吧，我……”  
“所以我答应了。”  
“我知道……等下。”Cross花了两秒钟反应过来，“欸——？！前辈你好过分……”  
“嘘——”Nightmare这边笑的眼睛都眯起来，狐狸似的，吊眼梢也跟着勾起来，“别把你学校里看门大爷喊来了。”  
“呜……”  
“行了，高兴了吧，现在回去睡觉，然后明天精神饱满的交白卷。”Nightmare心情一好，点满的调情技能又攒满了CD，捂着话筒送了一个啵唧，“晚安。”  
“前、前辈晚安啊啊啊啊啊……”

19.  
Killer要关门时叫了Nightmare两声没叫动，转头看见boss趴在窗沿上边打电话边对着无人的窗外笑个不停，看上去有点诡异。“……Boss？你在和谁打电话啊？”  
Nightmare回头对他扬了扬手机，笑道：“男朋友。”  
Killer隐约看见屏幕上Cross的名字，一时间脑子里只剩下震撼我妈，一个激灵从头打到脚：“……你还没挂电话……”  
“我知道。我故意的。”  
Nightmare说着把电话挂了，手机塞进兜里转身上楼，不忘冲Killer摆手：“辛苦了。明天见。”  
Killer没回他，锁门之前还在消化八卦，情不自禁地露出一个充满敬佩之意的表情。  
不是给Nightmare，是给Cross的。

20.  
劲爆消息，boss和Cross在一起了。

Killer一脸咱家的菜被拱了的流泪猫猫头宣布八卦的时候，所有人，包括Murder和Horror，没人信他。  
“Killer又在跑火车了，让他自己口嗨吧，他爽了就完事了。”  
可怜的调酒师因为发现自己的信任度非常低所以消极怠工了一晚上，香烟一根接着一根，也没人多看他一眼。直到那个月Cross终于放假回家，穿着一身校服就冲进Gang's——Nightmare提前接到他的电话，自己在店里占了个小桌子等着。高中生看到他的一瞬间就已经红了脸颊，小狗一样直接扑上去把Nightmare抱在了自己怀里。

这下轮到其他人震撼我妈了。Horror被Cross冲进门的动静弄醒，迷迷糊糊地抬起头来，然后吓得直接清醒过来，瞪着眼睛看着Cross和Nightmare，再转头看看Killer，又转头看回去。Killer带着一脸苦大仇深的笑容，叼着烟道：“跑火车，heh？”  
似乎是发现Killer脸上的表情不够震惊，Nightmare在Cross怀里瞥了他一眼，勾着一边嘴角冲调酒师露出一个挑衅的假笑，然后在众目睽睽之下按着小男生的后脑勺就吻了上去。

Killer这下又被震撼了。  
他们老大乐意怎么秀就怎么秀吧，Killer累了，Killer好想回家。

21.  
Nightmare回到公寓的时候比平时晚了一些。夜已经深了，他用钥匙打开房门，却发现客厅里的灯亮着。  
“前辈，欢迎回家。”  
Cross坐在沙发上，在Nightmare平时喜欢呆的那个位置窝着，腿上放着台笔记本电脑。看到Nightmare进门就把电脑放在一边，迎上去给了对方一个大拥抱。他们交往两年了，Nightmare仍然时不时觉得自己不是交了个小男朋友，而是养了只爱撒娇的小狗崽——他抬起手臂回抱Cross，问：“回来了？没提前给我打电话？”  
“惊喜。”Cross小声说。他上大学之后和Nightmare见面的时间就更少了，不过好在现在没人管他放了假都在干什么。他在Nightmare的公寓里住的时间比在家里住的时间都长，谁叫这间房子的主人慷慨地把备用钥匙给了他。  
Nightmare感觉对方拥抱自己的手臂收紧了，Cross的脑袋埋的更深了些，片刻后突然抽了抽鼻子，轻轻地道：“前辈，今天回来晚了，酒味也很明显。”  
“……”  
——Nightmare立刻在心里绝望地咒骂自己的掉以轻心。他每次都该吸取教训的。  
Cross哪里是什么爱撒娇的小狗崽，分明就是条得寸进尺的小白狼。

“……有难缠的顾客。”  
“难缠的顾客？一定要老板出面解决吗？”Cross用自己的额头抵着他的，眯起眼睛来看他，拥抱的手臂已经变成了禁锢，“把酒杯打碎在你身上？让你不能按时打烊？是男顾客还是女顾客？”  
“Cross，你……”  
Cross却忽然又把脑袋埋进他的颈窝里，毛茸茸的白色短发拱着他的脸颊，闷闷地道：  
“前辈，在冷沙发上等你好久了，想你了。“  
学精了。这小子知道他这样Nightmare永远拿他没办法。男人无奈地叹了口气，伸手揉了揉Cross的脑袋。  
“小混蛋，都听你的行了吧。去卧室。”

“Cross……你、哈嗯……太快了……出去，不许、唔哈……混蛋小鬼……”  
“前辈，我已经不是小鬼了。”  
小白狼把他死死压在身下，禁锢在怀抱里一动也不能动，他只能被迫接受Cross僭越的侵犯。Cross对Nightmare染上点哭腔的命令充耳不闻，抓住他的手腕压过头顶，炽热硬挺的性器大开大合地在甬道内抽插着。Cross按着他，凑近他的耳边舔舐耳廓，把低语混着急促湿热的喘息灌进Nightmare的耳朵，仿佛只有这样才能让他听进去。  
“boss。”  
Nightmare听见这个称呼不禁瑟缩了一下，却被Cross强硬地固定住不能逃脱。  
“boss……boss、boss……”  
“哈唔……你、别……呜嗯……”  
每叫一声，Cross就恶劣地向他的敏感带处狠狠顶撞一次。Nightmare被他顶的话都说不全，呜咽着伸手想要抓紧床单，都被支配欲爆棚的小狼崽捉回来攥着。Cross撩开他遮眼的刘海，露出Nightmare被欺负狠了而泛红的眼眶，用与此刻下身粗暴冲撞完全相反的温柔动作珍惜地舔掉他眼角的湿润，然后面颊贴着面颊向前辈索吻。Nightmare吸了吸鼻子，转过脸来皱着眉头瞪他，眼下水光一片，看上去没什么杀伤力。Cross就趁着这下把舌头挤进Nightmare唇间，用一个冒进的深吻封住他的唇舌，将所有破碎的句子和呻吟吞吃入腹，最终在被绝顶的快感共同吞没之前沙哑地唤着男人的名字。

“……Nightmare。”

我想把你变成我的东西。

他紧紧抱着Nightmare，抵着湿热甬道的最深处射了进去。Nightmare被他吻的发软，刚放开就又被抗命的后辈内射，内壁受刺激地绞住发泄中的性器，自己也到达了高潮。他的手还被Cross攥着，被夺走了其他借力点，只能如溺水者抓紧浮木般用力捏紧青年的手掌，呜咽着咬在Cross的肩膀上，只在皮肤上留下一个浅浅的红印。  
“哈……前辈，已经连咬我都没力气了吗。”  
Cross喘息着笑起来，松开Nightmare的手。Nightmare从高潮中缓过神来，无力地锤他一下，用气音缓缓道：“操，臭小鬼你又给我弄进来，等我爬起来看我怎么整你。”  
Cross从他里面撤出来，悄悄瞥了一眼Nightmare被自己弄得乱七八糟的身体。男人的肩窝和颈侧深深浅浅地印着小狼崽尖尖犬齿的标记，手腕上残留着淡红的指印，小腹上还有Nightmare高潮时的浊液，被Cross操开的入口一时半会合不拢，还在往外流着他刚刚射进去的东西——他们好久不做的这么激烈了，Nightmare被他折腾的有点累，绿松石色的眼睛懒懒地眯起来。  
好色，比预想中的还刺激，前辈这样子好色。Cross感觉脸颊有点烫。他耍小性子弄脏对方只是想让Nightmare沾染点他的东西，Nightmare估计也看出来了，迟早又要被嘲笑幼稚鬼。  
“我都会帮忙清理啊前辈。”Cross闷闷道，“……再说了，我不想再听你叫我小鬼了。”  
“我乐意，你管不着，小朋友。”Nightmare笑，伸手揉了揉Cross沾了汗水的白色短发。  
“那为了不让前辈你整我，只好不要让你爬起来了。”  
“哈……？等下，你干什么，还来啊？”  
“好不容易回家一趟怎么可以一次只做一回，我才二十岁前辈要体谅我啊。”Cross不容反抗地再次按住Nightmare的腿，抵上Nightmare发红的甬道口，“这次我会尽量温柔一些的，不用担心。”  
“什么叫‘不用担心’啊，小混蛋，不应该是你体谅我……唔……嗯哈……操，我不说了行了吧……你、哈呜……你轻点……”  
“遵命，boss。”

22.  
Nightmare醒的时候已经快到中午，比他平时起床的时间晚了不少。下床时腰酸背痛让他忍不住皱眉啧了一声，一下子回想起来昨晚被那个无理取闹的小鬼所求了多少——回过神来却注意到身下摆着两个枕头的床上只有他自己躺过的痕迹，床的另一侧空荡无人。  
他软着腿走到客厅，看着静默的房子发呆。  
“前辈？”  
Nightmare猛地回过头来，瞪大眼睛看着站在厨房门口的Cross。白发的青年穿着宽松的T恤朝他探头，问：“你醒了？我还在想午饭要吃什么，你冰箱里怎么……”

“……Cross。”  
Nightmare没让他有机会把话说完，三步并作两步地走到Cross面前，抓住他领口的布料急躁地把青年拉近自己，仔仔细细打量着他的脸仿佛从未见过他一般——直到几秒钟之后才肯放手。  
“……前辈？”  
“Heh，小混蛋，你还在啊。”Nightmare不自然地偏转视线，勉强笑了笑转过身去，“没事，你继续。”  
“……”  
Cross沉默地看着Nightmare背影，在男人打算离开的时候忽然上前一步把人按进自己怀里。Nightmare一惊，下意识地想要挣脱，Cross却紧紧抱着他不放手。他把下巴轻轻垫在小个子前辈因刚睡醒而满头翘卷的黑色脑袋上，用自己紧贴着Nightmare后背的胸膛感受对方掩藏不住的、惊惶不安的心跳，直到对方在他怀里渐渐停止挣扎，迟疑地用自己的手贴上他的。

“前辈，我还在这里。”Cross低声道。

一向不以脆弱示人的Nightmare罕见地表现出了自己匮乏的安全感——Cross从来不像自己年长的恋人一样擅长说情话，因此比起甜言蜜语，他更觉得自己吐露出的是一句安慰。  
他知道Nightmare在担心什么。Nightmare也许不愿意承认，但他总在担心自己对Cross来说是否是一个合格的恋人。Cross想，如果他就像Nightmare那堆前男友一样——只因为Nightmare在自家楼下拥有一家酒吧，就觉得他是那种可以接受伴侣在确定关系后随心所欲地不辞而别的人——因为学业之类的原因把他独自扔在这个小巷子自己远走高飞，Nightmare估计也只会觉得是因为还有大把美好青春的Cross终于发现他的老板实际上是多么糟糕的一个家伙。Nightmare在他们关系中维持的那种莫名的洒脱感只是因为他习惯了将错误归咎于自己，而不是不在乎Cross。事实上，他相当在乎。  
而Cross不会再让他感到不安了。

“我一直在这里。”

Nightmare在他怀里有短暂的愣神，像是经过了一段空白才终于开始理解他说的话，最终放松了肩膀，抓住Cross的手腕捏了捏，垂下眼笑了。

“知道了。那以后就不许跑了。”  
“好。”

——Fin.

2020.3.24


End file.
